


I Will Not Leave

by dianananana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Background Relationships, Failed plan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianananana/pseuds/dianananana
Summary: in a world where after the age of 20, no matter what place of the universe you were in, you could always hear your soulmate’s voice when they thought of their future partner. Until you meet your soulmate, no matter how much time passes, you’ll look the same as on your 20th birthday.finally, shotaro finally had a successful time machine, which will be used to go back 100 years.in the rush of trying to travel as fast as possible, shotaro did not double-check the year he was traveling to; instead of going 100 years back, shotaro went 100 years into the future, one he never expected.during his entire life sungchan though he was born without a soulmate (or just a little bit ahead of them) as he never heard of them after turning 20 as opposed to his friends who all know their future partners were somewhere in the vast universe trying to reach out to them to meet.one day he meets a weird person in an alleyway that did not look to belong to this time with the old-fashioned clothes he was using; not having the heart to leave him in the middle of somewhere they most likely weren’t familiar with sungchan helped him try to fit in meanwhile they tried to help shotaro back to his respective time.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Osaki Shotaro/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1: finally!

While the last few sunshine rays went through the small windows in the barn adapted to be the laboratory, shotaro ran from one side to the other checking every tiny detail that would cause an incident. Finishing the final preparations, shotaro was ready to travel 100 years back to prevent his soulmate from dying.

Today has been going so slow that shotaro felt like he has been working for a thousand hours now, but finally, the only thing left to do was press the button that would activate the time machine; without thinking much about it, shotaro pressed the button without checking the date, don’t judge, he had been so excited to finally meet his soulmate and save his live nothing else was a priority in shotaro’s mind.

shotaro’s case was peculiar, to say at least, shotaro was born almost 120 years ago, being just 19 when his soulmate, hyunjin, died. That morning 100 years prior, they would check if hyunjin was shotaro’s actual soulmate after 9 months of dating. shotaro and hyunjin were walking down the street holding hands, being early for the appointment with the elderly of the village, but they stopped to buy ice cream. As they were exiting the ice cream parlor, shotaro heard a gunshot and then a body dropping to the floor. shotaro didn’t see hyunjin beside him, so he turned to the side hyunjin was just a second ago. he hoped to see hyunjin crouching from the loud sound. shotaro just saw hyunjin's lifeless body with a hole in the head, directly in the brain, with a poodle of blood forming around his body. Why was destiny so cruel, they didn’t even get to check if they were soulmates; now, he will never know with hyunjin dead.

Thinking back to that day made shotaro want to cry, but this time he is hopeful, he can go back in time and prevent this horrible thing from happening, and maybe even growing old with the perfect human being hyunjin was.

The time machine didn’t take too much time to start working after shotaro pressed the button; it started to vibrate, and started radiating a blue-ish kind of light, which shotaro thought was normal, paid no mind, and continued with the process of time traveling. That was the last thing shotaro remembers happened before they completely blacked out, maybe because of how weak a human body is compared to the amount of strength necessary to time travel. The next thing shotaro remember is waking up in an unfamiliar place, a little bit strange considering that shotaro supposedly was alive at this time too, so he would recognize the streets of the small village they lived in, but shotaro didn’t, instead of roads with horses and carriages for the richer ones there were a lot of flying cars, houses literally in the sky floating over his head. To say this place was overwhelming, shotaro is an understatement; shotaro was freaking out, something went wrong, and somehow, he ended up on another time; heck, it could even be in another dimension or even planet.

Freaking out right now would not change anything, the top priority right now is finding a way to go back to the time machine and actually go back to his soulmate, but destiny won’t leave it to be that easy, right? When shotaro turned around to get back in the time machine there was nothing, nothing but trash cans in the dim alley where shotaro appeared. _“This is going to be a problem, and a big one”_ was shotaro’s first thought after realizing what’s going on, and the implications involved.

Today has been a slow day at the business sungchan worked in, it was a nice restaurant in the downtown area of the city, it was a family restaurant, as they liked to say, it started as a small coffee shop around a hundred years ago, slowly it started to grow and attract clients, forcing the owners to expand the shop, then open a new shop, followed by another, and another, until it became a franchise, evolving with time and technology, finding new ways of attracting even more clients with little shows during dinner time or keeping some stores with the roots of this universe-wide franchise still being a coffee shop. sungchan was just the heir of the franchise, or empire, his grandparents had created, that position held a lot of responsibilities, but it was still fun, he got to taste a lot of food and travel across the universe in tours, food conventions and checking every store was doing as good as expected.

Contrary to popular belief, sungchan was a down to earth person, really humble and not an asshole, it’s just that he is serious when he needs to, business is business, personal life is personal life, and tried his best to keep it like that, not getting those mixed up. shungchan was never worried about finding his soulmate, until all of their friends started aging beside their partners for life, now questioning why he has never heard their voice in his head as everyone he has met has said it happens, at first, he brushed it off thinking that he was just born before his destined partner, but as time went on it started to become irritating, not knowing where his soulmate was, were they even born? Have they already died? But sungchan didn’t have an answer to any of those questions, and it was becoming quite frustrating at this point.

Leaving the office above the restaurant, for the day sungchan gets distracted once again by his soulmate thoughts, when sungchan notices someone in the alley besides the mall, a few blocks away from the office, he looked very weird to say at least, _“his clothes look way too old to be someone into vintage fashion”_ sungchan thought but without thinking twice about it they approached it, it might be someone that could really need help right now and sungchan would love to help out someone in need, especially in cruel world like the one they currently are on.


	2. Chapter 2: is he out of his mind or what?

shotaro heard steps and ran behind some of the trash cans to hide from the stranger that just interrupted him in the middle of freaking out, but as expected the stranger was faster and saw the stranger hiding, so went behind the trash cans to check who was there.

_ “who are you?” _ asked shotaro, kind of nervous to be discovered too soon, for god’s sake he has been here for 2 minutes and has already been discovered. this is ridiculous.

_“who am i?_ _I should be asking you the same.”_ said the stranger with a firm voice, it wasn’t harsh or anything, it just radiated power and confidence.

 _“i-why?”_ « _this is going amazing! you have been here for 2 minutes and blown your cover without doing literally nothing_ shotaro» was the only thought going through shotaro’s head at the moment.

_ “you don’t look from this time, you are wearing REALLY old clothes, made with now prohibited materials, and honestly no one would risk being caught wearing ILLEGAL stuff.” _

_ “i-yeah, you are right” _

_ “about you being old fashioned, commiting a crime or not being from this time?” _ sungchan said laughing.

_ “about all of them actually” _ , said shotaro with a bitter smile.

_ “how about I take you back to my office, lend you some clothes, get to know each other and we find somewhere for you to sleep?” _

_ “that would be awesome -”  _ shotaro didn’t get to finish their sentence and ask for their name as the stranger interrupted to introduce themselves

_ “my name is sungchan” _ they introduced with a genuine smile

_“ok then, thank you sungchan, i’m shotaro ”_ said shotaro laughing

_ “ok shotaro, let’s get you some new clothes, follow me” _

shotaro followed sungchan around the city hiding from pedestrians that could call the cops on them, if anyone paid enough attention their behavior would think of that as even more suspicious rather than the clothes shotaro was wearing.

_“oh shit!”_ sungchan yelled when they crashed with a stop sign on the side of the sidewalk.

_ “shhh”  _ shotaro said.

_ “hide there,and please don’t make any noise.”  _ sungchan said in a hushed tone not to attract attention to them.

_ “let me stand behind you” _

_ “walk faster, if we take too long we might get noticed” _

_“it’s the other way”_ sungchan laughed at the nervous boy beside him.

_ “i’m sorry”  _ shotaro whisper-yelled after taking the wrong turn in the corner

_ “you see that door? beside it there is a staircase we have to climb it to enter directly to my office, no one will see us if we are quiet”  _ sungchan said with a hint of nervousness, his head was racing with thoughts of what could they possibly do in the hypothetical case of getting caught, not that he is thinking about getting caught but it’s a variable he should add into the equation.« _ what if we get caught, what would i do?after all i’m the one who lives here!shit _ »

_ “ok, am i going first? or..?” _ asked shotaro, looking really tense.

_ “you’ll go first, but i’m right behind you so don’t worry too much” _ sungchan said in an attempt to calm down shotaro. the truth is sungchan is as scared as shotaro, or even more, but of course he is not going to admit it.

_ “ok” _ shotaro nodded and started climbing the stairs, when there was a decent amount of space between them sungchan started climbing too, they were almost at the top of the stairs when they heard the sirens of a police car entering the alleyway where they were, thanking the universe they were far from the entry and had time to think what to do« _ oh shit _ » went through their minds at the same time.

_ “i knew this was going to happen” _ sungchan murmured quiet enough for the man above him to not hear.

_ “sungchan, what are we going to do?” _ shotaro was on the verge of crying out of frustration; everything has been going so wrong today.

_ “do you trust me?” _ sungchan suddenly asked « _ why would he even be asking this right now? is he out of his mind or what? _ » was the first thing shotaro thought, as confused as he was, they had no time for him to get too immersed in his thoughts.

_ “i mean yes” _ as soon as those words left shotaro’s mouth sungchan finished climbing the stairs and trapped shotaro between the wall and his taller body, lowering his head sungchan whispered as quietly as he could

_ “we are a couple that wants a quiet place to make out before parting ways after work okay? just follow my lead and please don’t say anything” _

_ «what the fuck is this man smoking? what the fuck is this man thinking of doing» _ his question was answered almos inmediatly when sungchan unbotoned the first two buttons of their shirts , he didn’t care about that part, what surprised him the most was what happened next, he kissed him, on the lips, on the cheek, the neck, the collarbones you name it, leaving a wet spot, then another, then another and another one at this point his neck was coered in saliva  _ «what the fuck» _

_ “now do the same to me” _ he said pretty fast and as if he didn’t just leave an excessive amount of saliva in his neck seeing shotaro spaced out in his thought he added  _ “i know we just met, but please we at least need to look like we are actually a couple, so please put your arms over my shoulders and leave any kind of mark, but be quick, we do not have any more time” _ he sounded so nervous, shotaro swallowed his nervousness and did just as he was told, just to not get caught, nothing else.

at first it was awkward, they met like 30 minutes ago and now they are making out so the police doesn’t find them, but they kind of relaxed, just to get interrupted by the police, thank god, now they don’t have to keep making out.

_ “gentlemen? i apologize for interrupting, is everything in order around here? the station received a call about two suspicious men entering an alleyway in the area” _ the official asked as if he didn’t just catch the two of them making out in the middle of the night on a pair of stairs.

_ “mmm, yeah we are fine, but haven’t seen anyone entering this alleyway, you might have entered the wrong one” _ said sungchan kind of out breath, shotaro just standing there catching his breath and thinking he just made out (for like 30 seconds but still made out) with a man he just met  _ «damn this is going to be awkward now» _

_ “oh, thank you, you can go back to do… whatever you were doing. have a great night gentlemen” _ said the police officer and left them alone once again

_ “well… that was something i never thought of doing with a stranger” _ shotaro said after a few seconds of silence, it wasn’t awkward nor comfortable, it was just silence, with both of them thinking about how they just made out with someone they just met, not even an hour ago, definitely something they haven’t done, the both had already made out with people, just not when they had just met, that one for sure it’s a first.

_ “yeah, we should get inside already, just let me open the window, give me a second” _ said sungchan, remembering why they were there in the first place, to get shotaro new clothes.

_ “yeah, we should do that” _

after sungchan opened the window he let shotaro in first. sungchan though the other man would struggle to fit through the window but was proven wrong seeing how flexible the man was, he literally folded in half with no problem at all, but he knew it was going to be a completely different story with himself, so he opted with going with his head first, and hope gravity was going to work the way he needed it to work, but it didn’t work at all, he was literally stuck with half of his body inside the office and the other half was still outside hanging in the air.

_ “could you please help me out?” _ asked sungchan when he realized he was not getting out of there on his own.

_ “yeah, no problem” _ and there was no actual problem with helping him out, he is literally saving his ass in the middle of somewhere he didn’t know, with rules he didn’t know, the least he could do was help him to get inside his office through the window, but he was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn’t calculate the force needed to help the other man inside the office, resulting on both of them falling to the ground, sungchan in top of shotaro, their bodies as close as the had been a couple of minutes ago, he even dared to say even closer, but that was not the point.

_ “are we going to stay in this position for longer?” _

_ “we could...” _ sungchan said in a quiet tone, not daring to raise his voice too much and disturb shotaro who looked peaceful lying on the floor underneath him.


	3. Chapter 3: i mean if you want to…

_ “..but we are not supposed to” _ shotaro said, finishing the other man’s sentence looking straight into his eyes. they say the eyes are the window to the soul and they always show our real emotions, but there is something weird in sungchan’s eyes, they don’t show anything,a as if he didn’t have any kind of emotion in his body, as if he was soulless  _ «that’s weird» _

_ “yeah, we are not supposed to” _ sungchan said getting up from his previous position, helping the man under him get up as well, he might be cold but he is not an asshole, but he isn’t cold either, he just brought a complete stranger from an alleyway to his office and is helping him, he has a kind heart, he is just scared of getting hurt. 

_ “you can go to the bathroom to change, i’m going to get you the clothes then, you can start changing, i’ll be there in a minute” _ sungchan said, pointing to the door in the back that could possibly lead to the bathroom.

_ “thank you so much sungchan” _ shotaro said and smiled at the man in front of him, then started walking towards the bathroom door, he entered the pitch black room looking for the switch to turn on the lights, there was none, what is he supposed to do? he can’t even see his hand in front of him, how can he change now?

_ “emm...sungchan? how do i turn on the lights? it’s pretty dark in here” _ shotaro had to ask, he can not do anything in a room this dark.

shotaro waited for almost a minute but didn’t get any response _ «is he ignoring me? or he didn’t hear me because he is looking for clothes» _ shotaro started getting nervous. what if he was left alone in a room so he could call the cops on him? what if he is being sold to the black market to be a slave? or if they are going to take out his organs to be sold? his head was spinning with this kind of questions, one being bad but the next being even worse, not noticing he started to silently cry, sungchan knocking on the door asking for permission to enter the room, or the questions he was being asked if he was okay, nor the door of the bathroom was being opened by a worried sungchan. 

sungchan had no idea of what had happened  _ «the last time i saw him he was okay, what happened? why is he like this now» _ to say sungchan was worried sick was a way of putting it, to add on the fact that he did not know how to help the other man to calm down, he has never been able of calming down someone, always his friends being the ones calming down each other, he knew he needed to develop that skill as soon as possible and not just sit in the sidelines while someone was crying their eyes out, but this was not the correct moment to experiment, right now he needed to help shotaro, and quick, he did what he thought was best right now.

**_“what the fuck sungchan? it’s like 1 am”_ ** the voice on the speaker said, sounding tired, he might have been sleeping until sungchan called him.

_“i know and i’m sorry, but i kind of need your help, it’s sort of an emergency”_ sungchan said as honestly as possible he could do with shotaro crying right beside him, but not making any noise, just staring to the wall in front of them, but not showing any kind of emotion in his eyes.

**_“where are you? i’m leaving the house right now, tell me what happened”_ ** sungchan could hear the steps and keys over the phone, he could only guess he was coming in his car, rather on the bus as they usually used to hang out as a group. telling him exactly what he knew had happened, but he was not there when he started crying, so he doesn't know much of what happened. his friend had hung up a few minutes ago saying that he was pretty near so it wouldn’t take too long for him to arrive at the office. sungchan was bouncing his leg up and down anxiously waiting for his friend,  _ «he shouldn't be taking this long, he was coming, right?» _ sungchan had been hugging shotaro for the past five minutes, he couldn’t bear to see the other man crying while he did absolutely nothing to try and help him, not like it was helping but he couldn’t just ignore him.

sungchan was about to dial his friend’s number to ask what was taking him so long, but the door swung open revealing one of his best friends panting, but the man didn’t even say anything to him and sprinted directly to the man in his arms, gently taking him from his arms and positioning him in his lap, hugging the man, whispering reassuring words in his ear to get him to calm down, it just took him a couple of minutes to get shotaro to stop crying, he started falling asleep, they thought that with all that crying the man wouldn’t wake up after at least a couple hours, but to their surprise he didn’t keep sleeping, but instead woke up a little bit agitated, sweating and lost in the non familiar room they were in.

_ “who are you? what are we doing here? could you please let go of me?” _ shotaro asked, pretty fast, but not fast enough for them not to understand what the mas was saying

_ “i’m renjun,i’m sungchan’s best friend, he called me because he was worried you were crying and wouldn’t calm down, and of course i’ll let you go” _ the man that was holding shotaro said in such a soft tone shotaro wasn’t able to believe it was possible for a human being to have such voice, it was litteral honey.

_ “renjun, what year are we in?” _ shotaro asked 

_ “uh, mmm we are in 2121” _ renjun answered in a small voice, he was scared how the man now beside him was going to respond to this new information from what sungchan told him over the phone, he is not from around this time, and wasn’t even supposed to come here  _ «this is a mess» , _ anyone could tell, even the men in front of him he met an hour and ten minutes ago.

_ “we could help you go back,i mean… i mean only if you want to” _ renjun offered his help in an attempt to lift a little weight off the man’s shoulder but quickly reassuring the help will only be provided if he is comfortable with it.


End file.
